Rurouni Kenshin Female Batousai
by FrostyGirl317
Summary: Kenshin wasn't the only Batousai in the Revolution. Meet the second Batousai, Kya Mizu and she is taking care of her 4 younger siblings while wandering with Kenshin when they meet Karou during the 11th year of the Meiji. When she meets Sanosuke, she finds something familiar about him. Will they get together? Will they survive the challenges ahead? Follows TV series. Sanosuke/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my other story I want to try. Why can't Sanosuke have a love interest? This follows the anime series, the American version. I may not describe everything perfectly. But I'll write it the best way I can. I hope you like it! I only own the OC's. Not everything about them but the idea of them, well I hope you get what I mean. I also don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

Episode One: The Man and Woman Who Fight for Love

Six silhouettes are walking down the street in white fog.

Behind them, rapid footsteps are racing towards them.

A girl, around the age of 17 with black hair in a long ponytail wearing old fashioned dark yellow and brown kendo training clothes and carries a wooden sword came to them.

She stopped a few feet away and called out. "Hold it right there!"

The figures stopped.

"Don't move, Battousai the Manslayer!"

The two taller figures slowly turned their heads around to face the girl.

The first one was a man with long red hair in a low ponytail and messy bangs. In the medium dark light he was in his old fashioned Japanese shirt and pants looked red and gray. He had burgundy ankle length socks and Japanese flat sandles. He had silver blue eyes and a cross shape scar on his left cheek. At his left side, he had a long samurai sword.

The second one was a woman, who seemed about 19 years old. She had long dark brown hair in a braid that reached the end of her waist, she had long wavy bangs that framed the sides of her face. She had a gray-blue kimono on with a dark blue wrap around her stomach. She had white ankle length sock and Japanese flat sandles as well. Around her neck, was a blue choker necklace with a sky blue circle stone. Her skin color was fair, she had light ocean blue eyes with long lashes, and her features were very similar to the girl who called them out, except this one had a more calm and mature look.

"I've finally found you! You're much weaker than I thought you'd be, manslayer!" the young woman called out with her wooden sword in front of her.

The man gave an 'oro' and a wide eyed look.

"Prepare yourself!" she gave a battle cry and ran towards the man.

As she came near, the man jumped into the air with incredible speed, almost as if he was floating as he landed on the edge of a roof.

Unfortunately the moment was broken when that piece of roof broke upon contact and he land on a bunch of wooden boxes.

The two women aand the other four gave a wince when he crashed.

When the young girl looked at the man again she looked surprised at how clumsy this man was.

The older girl looked worried yet somewhat used to it.

The man was on the ground, covered with some of the debris and had a swirly eyed look.

The young girl came up to him and leaned down a bit at him. "Could it be that you're the legendary manslayer? I heard you killed three people last night, it was."

"I'm a wanderer. I'm only a wandering swordsman, that I am. Do you honestly think I could kill three people with this?" the man said as he sat up and shook off some of the debris. He gave her the blade for her to examine.

She grabbed it by the hilt and pulled it out of its sheath. It was a sword. But not the sword she expected it to be.

"What is this? The blades on the wrong side."

"It's a reverse blade sword." a new voice said.

The young girl turned towards the brunette. "Reverse blade sword?" the black haired osai asked.

The brunette nodded. "It can't slay anyone."

The red haired man stood up and brushed off the dirt on him. "And it doesn't look like it has slayed anyone or used."

The black haired girl took a closer look and held up the sword. "You're right. There's not a scratch on here. It looks as good as new."

The man gave a smile. "So I have proved my innocence, have I?" he asked as he walked towards her.

The black haired girl gave a scowl and pointed the sword at him. "Now you listen to me! The one they call Battousai the Manslayer has been murdering people on the streets in town every night. Carrying a sword like this, anyone would suspect you, and you know that this is the Meiji and it forbidden by law to be carrying a sword in the first place. And you could also be arrested for kidnapping!" she lectured as she walked forward. The man watching the sword in nervousness as his back hit the wall.

"Um excuse me ma'am?" a young timid voice called out.

The black haired girl turned around to see a girl around twelve peeking from a girl about two years older that was in front.

The little girl had light brown hair in a bun held by a green ribbon. She had pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. She had a dark green kimono on with a grass green wrap around her stomach. She had the same sock and shoe style as the older girl.

The other girl looked a little similar to the other older girl. She had long staright dark brown hair with a pink ribbon at the middle making it a loose ponytail. **(Think of Sango's hairstyle when she wears her kimono in inuyasha) **She had the same brown eyes as the younger girl, except they looked older but still youthful. She had a dark pink kimono and a magenta wrap around her stomach. She had the same shoe and socks as the other girls did.

The young girl looked nervous as she hid behind the girl in pink. Half of her face peeking from behind. "My brothers and sisters and I aren't kidnapped."

A boy the same age as the girl in pink spoke up. "We are also wanderers." Another boy who seemed a year older nodded in agreement.

The boy who was the same age as the girl in pink had similar looks to his sister. So it can be assumed that they are twins. He had the same eyes as his twin and younger sister. He had messy brown hair in a short ponytail. **(Think of Kohaku's hairstyle in inuyasha) **He had on an outfit similar to the redheaded wanderers style. Except he had an aqua green shirt and gray pants. He had gray socks that are ankle length and the same sandals as everyone else.

The older boy had light blue eyes. Similar to his older sister, but lighter. His hair was brown and had his hair down his front hairs covering some of his face. **(Sokka's hair when it's not in a wolf tail.) **he had the same out fit similar to his brother and the wanderer. The shirt was dark blue and very dark navy pants. He had navy ankle socks and the same sandals.

The black haired girl looked surprised. "All of you are wanderers?"

The five of them nodded.

All of a sudden the heard a whistle in the night air.

The black haired girl jumped into action. "Theres something going on! It might be him!" with that she threw the sword away and ran straight to where the noise was.

The wanderer gave another wide eyed look as he looked up in the air and stumbled back, keeping track of the sword.

The sheath was up and the sword landed perfectly inside it. The man then looked to where the black haired girl ran off to.

* * *

"Weaklings! You're all a bunch of weaklings!" a large man yelled as he killed a few policemen.

A surviving man quivered in fear. "Such strength! A man like this can only be the legendary manslayer."

"Battousai! Hold it right there!" the black haired girl cried out as she flew past the policeman.

She gave a battle cry and used her wooden sword against him. As he made an attack, she ducked out of the way and came near a wall at a building. A small splash of blood came out on the upper part of her right arm. She grimaced in pain. The man then slashed down and sliced the wooden blade off the hilt.

"Oh no!" the girl cried in terror. She looked in shock as the man was about to strike down and finish her.

As the man struck down and made a large cut in the wall, the wanderer lifted the girl into his arms and carried her bridal style.

"The wanderer." the girl said in awe.

The wanderer smiled at her. "It's rather reckless to go up against someone who uses a real sword instead of a wooden one."

A few more policemen came and the large man ran away glaring from behind. "I am Battousai the Manslayer! I use the Kamiya Kashin Style of swordsmanship!"

The girl struggled in the mans arms. "Hold it!" she called to the large man.

The wanderer tried to calm her. "You're being reckless again."

The girl didn't give up. "That's the sword style my family teaches! He's using our good name to murder people!" her vision began to go black and she fainted in his arms.

The wanderer smiled to himself. "Well she's one courageous girl, she is."

* * *

The girl woke up and realized that she was back in her dojo and in bed. She remembered that she got hurt and was saved by the wanderer.

She smelled the air. "Something smells like miso soup."

Two little girls carrying vegetables came towards the wanderer who was at a boiling bowl cooking some soup.

In the daylight, his shirt was magenta and his pants were white.

The girl in a light green and pink kimono looked to be about 6. She had mousy brown hair that was long and straight. She had two small braids in the front.

The other young girl wearing a orange and yellow kimono looked to be about 5. She also had mousy brown hair and had two small pig tails a top her head.

"let's put this in!" the girl in green said.

"This too!" the younger girl said in agreement. With that they tossed it in.

The wanderer tried to stop them. But it was too late. He rubbed off some of the soup that spilled on him.

The dojos doors slide open and the black haired girl stepped out. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you're awake now. You're little sisters have been a great help. We'vealready become good friends."

The two girls gave him a big smile and hugged him, agreeing with him.

"I was just borrowing your garden to make some breakfast, I was."

The girl in green gave her a tray that had rice balls that looked like bunnies.

The black haired girl grabbed one. "So you made this breakfast all by yourself?" she took a bit. But gave a grimace. "But how can this be?" she gave a little groan.

The wanderer looked wide eyed and nervous. "You do not approve of the taste."

The black haired girl looked sheepish. "I just don't like it when people cook better than me."

The man just fell down to the side.

Footsteps were coming towards them and the black haired girl looked up to see the younger sister from yesterday.

The girl smiled when she saw the black haired girl. The girl called from behind. "Guys get over here! She's awake!"

More footsteps came running towards them and she saw the three siblings from yesterday.

The girl in pink smiled in relief. "Thank goodness. We were all so worried."

Footsteps came from behind the black haired girl. The girl in green smiled even bigger. "Kya! She's awake!"

A soft chuckle came from behind. "I can see that, Ai."

The girl turned around and saw the 19 year old from yesterday. The girl smiled at her. "I'm relieved to see that you are alright. I decided to make you some breakfast. I know my adopted brother is a pretty bad cook. But he's getting better."

She gave her a tray with a bowl of rice, miso soup, and a cup of tea.

"thank you." the black haired girl said.

"No problem. May I ask your name please?"

"it's Karou Kamiya."

"My name is Kya Mizu."

"that's a pretty name." Karou looked at the wanderer who was still on the ground. "so he's your adopted brother?"

Kya nodded. "well he took us in, to be precise. We lost our parents a long time ago, and we looked up to him as an older brother. So we think of him as a brother."

Karou nodded. "I see. And these four are related to you?"

"yes. I'll introduce you."

The oldest boy in the dark blue and navy clothes came forward. "this is Sokka." The boy in aqua green and gray clothes and girl in pink came forward. "This is Kohaku and Asagi. They're twins." the younger girl in girl in green came forward. "And this is our little sister Ai."

A bunch of "hi's" and "nice to meet you's" came from them.

The wanderer came out of his stuper and noticed that Kya and their siblings were out. "So I see you have all met."

Kya nodded. "Yes, I think we'll get along just fine."

"I'm sorry about the accusations yesterday." karou apologized.

Kya shook her head. "It's alright."

"Karou, are you here?" An elderly voice called out.

They turned their heads towards the entrance and saw an slightly overweight old man with a jolly look. **(Sorry, I'm not sure how to describe Dr. Gensai.)**

"I heard about your injury from the Battousai and I came to check on you, and bandage your wound."

Karou nodded at him. "Thank you, Dr. Gensai."

Dr. Gensai sat on the right side of Karou and started to unwrap the bandage around her arm.

While he was busy, Kenshin and the others played with the two little girls, whose names were Ayame **(The girl in green and pink)** and Suzume **(The girl in orange and yellow)**

Dr. Gensai leaned forward and observed the wound. "Well this was treated quickly and thebleeding has stopped." he then looked to Kya in curiosity. "who treated this wound? They did a remarkable job."

Kya looked a little bashful. "Um, I did. My mother taught me how to take care of wounds and a few illnesses."

Both Kaoru and Dr. Gensai looked at Kya, impressed. Dr. Gensai spoke up. "Well your mother taught you very well."

Kya blushed and nodded.

Karou turned her attention to where the wanderer was playing with Ayame and Suzume. Karou smiled. "No matter how you look at him, he doesn't look like a swordsman, does he?"

Dr. Gensai smiled as he applied some powder. "He's perfect for babysitting my granddaughters." He chuckled but sneezed on some of the powder. He looked up to see some of the powder on the right side of her face.

Kenshin smiled as Suzume stretched his face. "So then, Miss Karou, I guess these two aren't actually your little sisters?"

"No, they're both Dr. Gensai's granddaughters."

Dr. Gensai began to wrap Karou's arm. "I have been working for the Kamiya dojo for 30 years now. And since little Karou's parents passed away, I've been trying to take care of her as well. There, now that should do it." he said as he finished taking care of Karou's arm.

Karou smiled her thanks and pulled her sleeve back over her shoulder. "Mr. Wanderer, Kya, why don't you stay at our school with us. If you'd like to, that is."

The wanderer and Kya looked at Karou in surprise. The wanderer spoke up first. "You don't even know who we are. I mean you know who Kya and her siblings are, but-"

Kya cut him off. "Are you sure it will be alright, Karou?"

"I guess you six must have a pretty good reason to be wanderers. Whatever it is, I think that's your own business."

The wanderer looked at Karou with a thankful smile.

Kya also smiled at Karou and bowed her head in respect. "Thank you, Karou. I promise, we will be no trouble."

Karou shook her head. "It's the least I can do after having you and the wanderer saving my life. Call it warrior's compassion."

Kya looked amused. "That the only reason?" kya looked to see if the wanderer was still listening. When she saw that he was busy with the kids, she whispered to Karou. "I have to admit, he would make a fine huesbend to someone."

Karou blushed and shook her head rapidly. "No, that's not it at all! It's just that you looked like you guys had no money, and the kids were probably tired from walking, specially Ai!"

Kya chuckled. "I was just teasing you. And you were right." Kya looked at her younger siblings. "they were getting tired. They spent most of these 10 years growing up on the road, so I would imagine that they would be exhausted. Ai has been wandering since she was only 2. If we could settle down somewhere and make a home somewhere, we would. It's just that times are tough now." Kya touched her necklace, in thought.

Karou noticed that the necklace was very elegent. It was on a blue ribbon with a sky blue circular stone. The stone had ocean waves carved on it. **(Think of Katara's necklace from Avatar)**

"that's a beautiful necklace." karou complimented.

Kya looked at her neck and looked back at Karou. "thank you."

"where'd you get it?"

Kya looked sad. "my mother gave it to me. She gave it to me before she passed away."

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pried." Karou apologized.

Kya shook her head. "it's alright. I knew you were ask about it sooner or later."

Karou still looked a little ashamed to stumble across something so personal. "Yes, but still, it was none of my business."

Karou than looked like she remembered something and she jumped up. "I almost forgot! I have to teach my class. My students will be here soon!" sh ran inside, then popped her head out. "Um, Kya? Do you think maybe later you could teach me how to cook and we can continue chatting?"

Kya nodded. "sure, I'd love to."

"Great! And Mr. Wanderer, meet me in the practice room and I'll give you a tour of my classroom!" without waiting for his answer, Karou went back into the dojo.

* * *

_(time skip)_

Karou went through a lot that day.

Her students quit learning the Kashin Style because of the murderer claims to have learned that sword style.

The people in the town didn't think Karou's sword style was safe anymore.

Karou vowed to stop the Batousai on her own. Which is very reckless.

Too depressed to learn how to cook or talk with Kya, she asked the wanderer to help heat up her bath at the bathhouse.

Kya spotted the wanderer adding wood to the fire and Ayame looking in the window of Karou's bath.

"Hey," kya said, making herself known. The wanderer turned his head to see her coming over. "How's Karou doing?"

The wanderer shrugged. "that I do not know. Her confidence has gone down since her students left."

"well, I would imagine so. I would feel the same way. I have seen her practice her style, and it definitely is a sword that can't kill. Well, as long as the blades wooden."

The wanderer nodded. "kya, did you notice something strange about the murderer?"

Kya looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He was using his left arm instead of his right."

Kya nodded as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, but not everyone uses the right hand. Sometimes they're left handed in swordsmanship."

"I'm talking about his right thumb."

Kya raised her eyebrow. "His right thumb?"

Then she remembered when she saw him use his sword, she noticed that on his right thumb, he had a scar on the thumb.

"you think it was incapacited to make his right arm useless for swordsmanship?"

The wanderer nodded as he tossed another wood in the fire.

"Perhaps Miss Karou knows if there was a student who couldnt use his right arm. I'll ask her later, that I will."

Karou looked uncertain. "I don't think that will end well. Karou will not believe that a student of their style would be a murderer using their name. In fact, I think she would be offended if you ask her that."

The wanderer just smiled. "I'm sure Miss Karou will be just fine."

Kya rolled her eyes and sighed. "you're so simpleminded when it comes to women."

Ayame looked down at both of them. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I think she's crying."

Kya and the wanderer pressed their ears against the wall of the bathhouse and tried to listen for Karou. They didn't hear anything.

"Hey, Karou, are you alright?" kya called out.

"Miss Karou, is anything wrong in there? Karou?" the wanderer asked. A sudden thought came to his mind. "She can't be."

The wanderer than raced inside to the bathhouse.

Kya called out to him. "hey wait! I don't think you should-!"

But it was too late.

"go in there?" she said lamely.

A loud scream went through the air. "YOU PERVERT!"

A loud smack rang from inside and the wanderer came stumbling out, his eyes swirly.

"Oro.." he groaned as he fell to the ground. On his right cheek, a red hand print shape was on there.

Kya shook her head. Karou came out of the bathhouse wearing her bedtime kimono looking red with rage.

"He's going into the storage house for the night!" with that Karou grabbed his hand and dragged him away. He was still on the ground.

Once Karou was out of range, Kya said to herself, "I tried to warn him."

* * *

_(another time skip)_

It was nighttime when Kya and her siblings got the wanderer out of the storage house. They were about to leave when they heard footsteps going into the dojo.

They all looked to the entrance to the dojo and saw a large group of men with real swords.

"so they finally came, huh?" sokka whispered.

Kya began to change out of her kimono. Underneath, she had a light blue mini kimono with no sleeves and with edging. The sides of the skirt were both open. She had blue tight pants and knee high shoes that were light gray. At her left side, was a sword. Similar to the wanderers.

Kya turned to her siblings. "Stay here. Whatever you do, don't go in there, understand?"

Asagi protested. "But Kya,"

"I won't be long. Just do as I say."

With that she and the wanderer walked to the front door were a weak looking man was standing guard. He didn't notice the two standing behind him.

The wanderer motioned for Kya to go first.

Kya raced forward at an amazing speed, almost godlike and delivered swift punches to the man's body.

The wanderer rushed forward and slide the door open. They both hid behind the man as the door opened.

"What's wrong, Nishiwagi?" the gruff voice of the murderer from last night asked.

Nishiwagi gasped out his words before he fell down. "I'm, I'm sorry."

As he fell he revealed the two wanderers.

"You'll put her down gently, you will." the wanderer ordered.

Karou shook her head rapidly. "you two mustn't get involved! You're no match for him!" she groaned in pain as the murderer lifted her up higher.

"another one who believes a sword brings out the potential in others."

"No." the wanderer and Kya said in unison.

Together, they walked into the room.

Kya began. "A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill."

"That is the truth. But what Miss Karou says." the wanderer continued.

"Is sweet and innocent talk that only the ones who have never stained their hands with the blood of man can believe." Kya also continued.

The murderer was confused by what he was hearing.

Once they were close enough, they stopped and smiled.

The wanderer continued. "But to tell you the truth I'd much rather prefer Miss Karou's sweet and innocent talk rather the truth, yes indeed I do. Someday her words will be the truth for all of us to live by."

The murderer just growled in irritation. "What are you guys waiting for? Get 'em and make them die slowly."

"right!"

"No don't!" karou tried to stop them.

The wanderer placed his left hand at the sheath of the sword and snapped it open with his thumb.

Kya did the same. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt." the wanderer said.

Kya and the wanderer closed their eyes and listened to their voices.

"ah, no ones gonna get hurt." a thug said.

"someone's gonna get dead!" they let out a battle cry and leapt forward to attack.

Kya and the wanderer snapped open their eyes, in battle mode and with their right hands , they grabbed the hilts revealed their reverse blades at godlike speed.

They took out the men around them in no time at all with only one swing without killing.

The murderer looked at the the wanderer closely. "Red hair, cross shape scar on his cheek. It can't be."

The wanderer had his sword propped on his left shoulder as he looked at Karou and the murderer.

"oh yes, by the way, the technique that Batousai the manslayer uses is neither Kamiya Kashin nor is it whatever you're style is. He uses Hiten Mitsurugi ultra sonic swordtechnique that will not fail to slay an opponent, unless you use a sword like ours that is." the wanderer said.

Karou was in awe. "so that means you're the real Batousai the Manslayer. But what about Kya? She uses the same technique."

Kya smirked a little as she showed them the back of her left shoulder. "I guess the legends left out a little fact about the Batousai."

Karou's eyes widened. There was a cross shape scar on her left shoulder.

"You mean, there was a second Batousai?" karou asked, in shock.

Kya nodded. "We always worked better as a team."

The murderer was shocked. "But you're a girl! A girl can't be a Batousai!"

Kya glared at him. "sorry to disappoint, but a girl can."

The murderer dropped Karou and took a step towards them. "interesting. But there can only be one Batousai in this world. And I certainly will not allow a girl to be one. Only one can have that title. After I kill you two, I'll burn this place down and kill the girl!" he said as he unsheathed his sword.

The Batousais just looked at him lazily. "then we have no choice." they said in unison.

The murderer sung his sword down but didn't know that they were already gone.

"Over here!" two voices said.

He looked up and saw the two coming down.

The wanderer heading for his left hand and Kya going for his back. They swung down and the murderer went through the floor, with only his bottom half out.

Kya looked at the wall. "we have no attachment to the names 'Batousai the Manslayer'."

The wanderer looked at the murderer. "Just the same, we can't allow someone like you to wear it."

The wanderer and Kya put their swords away. "I'm afraid you'll never hold a sword with either of those hands." the wanderer said.

After the last conscious thug went to get the police, kya and the wanderer turned to see Karou.

She was defiantly shocked.

"We're sorry Miss Karou, that we are." the wanderer smiled sadly.

Kya continued. "We didn't mean to hide our identity from you."

"It's just that, we didnt want you to know if you didn't have to, that's all." the wanderer finished.

Karou continued staring at them.

The wanderer just smiled at her again and turned around to walk out the dojo. "well take care."

Karou snapped out of it and Kya watched as she yelled at the wanderer.

"You jerk!"

The wanderer stopped surprised.

"youre just gonna leave me here to fix this place all by myself? You're not gonna offer me any help at all? I can't rebuild the Kashin style all alone. I told you before I didn't care about your past and I meant it."

The wanderer smiled sheepishly. "yeah, but it would give you more problems if you had the real Batousai staying here."

"Twice more, knowing that there are TWO Batousais." Kya added.

Karou stepped forward. "I never said I wanted the 'Batousai' to stay here. What I mean was I want YOU the wanderer-" Karou cut off, realizing what she said. She turned around, her back facing the two. "if you insist on going, you could at least tell me your name before you go. I don't mean the legendary manslayer either. I'd like to know you're real name."

Kya gave him a knowing look. "come on, she knows my name, and my brothers and sisters names. She can't keep calling you 'wanderer' forever."

The wanderer smiled at Karou's back. "Himura. It's Kenshin Himura."

Karou smiled. "Kenshin. I gues you should be on your way, Kenshin."

The door closed. Karou sighed sadly.

"I have to admit, we're a bit tired of wandering." Kenshins voice said.

Karou turned around to see Kenshin and Kya smiling at her.

Kenshin walked towards her. "Although you'll never know when we'll have to hit the road again."

Karou walked towards him too.

"I am a pretty lousy cook." kenshin continued.

"Yeah, but you're a lot better than I am."

Kenshin kept smiling. "I might accidently see you taking a bath."

Karou smiled confidently and rolled up her sleeve. "No problem at all. If you ever do that again." she let out a yell and punched him on the right cheek.

Kenshin let out an 'oro' as he fell on his back.

Karou looked surprised. "Hey! I thought you would be able to dodge my punch!"

Kenshin's eyes were swirling again and the the right side of his face was swelled and purple. "you've got a pretty hard right don't ya?"

Kya chuckled and shook her head. "He's deadly with a sword, yet he can't dodge a punch. Pathetic. But you gotta love him." kya turned her head towards the door. "You kids can come in now!"

The door slide open and Sokka, Kohaku, Asagi, and Ai came in.

"Hey where's Ken-" kohaku started to ask but was cut off by Ai.

"Found him." she pointed to where Kenshin was laying.

They all groaned as if it was nothing new.

"Not again." Asagi groaned.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "What was it this time?"

Kya smirked. "A punch."

"I'll get the first aid." sokka said as he walked out.

* * *

_(on the porch)_

Kya was bandaging Kenshin's cheek, but he kept moving.

"would you stop squirming?" kya asked as she dabbed his cheek.

"Well it hurts." Kenshin whined.

Sokka, Kohaku, Asagi, and Ai groaned.

"You're such a crybaby, Kenshin." kohaku said.

"maybe we should call you Crybaby Kenshin from now on! Right?" Sokka exclaimed, expecting everyone to laugh.

They only stared at him, as if he was from another planet.

Sokka glanced to the side and mumbled. "Sheesh, tough crowd."

"Sokka give it up with those jokes. No ones gonna laugh at them." Asagi informed him.

Sokka wouldn't have it. He stood up and pointed at them. "Someday my jokes will make you laugh! They will!"

In everyone's heads, they thought, 'Yeah, right.'

Sokka walked to the door but his eyes were closed and so was the door. As he walked into the door he hit his head, and upon impact he flew out onto the dirt floor in front of the porch.

Everyone laughed.

Kya calmed down a bit before she started to laugh again. "Now that was funny."

Sokka just grumbled into the dirt.

* * *

_(Karou's POV)_

And that how it all happened. And six new borders began living at the Kamiya Dojo.

**Well that's the end of the first episode! I've been busy with school so I could only do a little. Some of the names and looks and personalities came from Avatar the last airbender and inuyasha. I thought they would be good for the characters I had in mind for this, and I think it's pretty good. I may not have done everything according to the episode, but I hope you like it anyway. I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!**

**Till next episode!**

**Episode 2 The Bratty Samurai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second episode! I hope you all liked the first one. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I have to do school, and school always comes first! And i would like to give a shoutout to Dead Pann, who helped me with some names for Kenshin, and for a few Japanese describing tips! Thank you Dead Pann! Now here we go! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

The Bratty Samurai

A bubble was floating in front of Kenshin's face, his gaze completely focused on it. As it popped, he gave an 'oro'.

"we got him!" Ayame giggled.

"we got him!" Suzume repeated gleefully. They laughed.

kenshin laughed along with them. "Well, you certainly did get me, that you did."

Kya, Asagi, and Ai were picking some vegetables from the garden to make for dinner. As they heard the laughing from Kenshin, Ayame, and Suzume, the three sisters watched in amusement.

Kya chuckled lightly. "Kenshin is certainly great with kids."

Asagi nodded. "well, of course he is. Why do you think we played with him so much, as we were growing up?"

"I think it's great that he's playing with the kids! I wish we could play with him like we used to." Ai said wistfully.

Kya and Asagi looked at eachother in amusement and smirked at Ai. "Ai, just the other day, Kenshin was giving you a piggy back ride and played pony with you." Asagi reminded.

Ai blushed. "I . . . um . . . Kya! Say something to her!"

Kya smirked then shook her head. "I think Asagi has a point." Ai pouted.

"I'm sorry, Ai. We're just teasing you. It's our job as your big sisters."

Ai nodded. "I know. But I like playing with Kenshin. He's like another member of the family. I'll always play with him, no matter how old I get."

"Well, that's great, Ai. You may be 12, but I'm glad you still play like a kid." Kya smiled.

Asagi nodded. "Yeah," Kya and Asagi came up to Ai and gave a group hug. "We don't ever want you to grow up."

"ugh, girls." A rude voice groaned. **  
**

The girls rolled their eyes and glared at the brothers, Sokka and Kohaku, who were sitting on the porch of the Kamiya house, just lazing about.

"Sokka, why don't you make yourself useful and carry in the vegetables?" Kya said, as she held the basket out to Sokka.

Sokka just acted lazier. He waved his hand out as if it was tiring. "But it's too heavy, and the kitchens too far." The girls rolled their eyes. "Plus it's a women's job to do that stuff."

_Wham!_

next thing we see is Sokka lying on the ground with a big bump on his head, and a pretty steamed Asagi.

"why you little-" Asagi growled before her twin stepped in.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I think Sokka got the message." Kohaku turned to Kya and held out his hand to her basket. "Here Kya, I'll take the vegetables in."

Kya smiled at her brother. "Thank you, Kohaku. That's very helpful."

She gave him the basket and he was about to go inside when a very loud voice startled everyone.

"It's a little bit TOO PEACEFUL AND QUIET AROUND HERE!"

Kenshin fell into the soapy washing tub, Kohaku almost dropped the basket, Sokka jumped up in salute, and the girls jumped in surprise.

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

Kya shrugged. "I'm not sure, but maybe you should check on her, Kenshin. I'll take care of the laundry."

The red-haired man nodded as he picked up Suzume and held her in his left arm, and held Ayame's hand with his right. They walked to where Karou was practicing her sword style.

Kya kneeled down and began washing the rest of the laundry.

"Kyyaaa, I'm bored. There's nothing to do." Sokka complained.

An anime anger symbol appeared on Kya's head and her eyebrow twitched.

Asagi noticed and looked annoyed at Sokka. "Here's an idea, why don't you help us with the chores."

"Yeah, stop being lazy." Ai agreed.

"I'm not lazy!"

"Yes you are." Kohaku said.

Sokka was about to say something at his younger brother, when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

They looked up and saw Dr. Gensai walking through the dojo gates.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Gensai." Kya greeted.

Dr. Gensai smiled at them. "Good afternoon kids. How are all of you?"

Asagi smiled at him. "We're fine, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my granddaughters. Do you know where they are?"

Kya pointed at the direction of the dojo. "I think they are with Kenshin and Karou in the dojo."

Dr. Gensai nodded his thanks and went inside.

As he went into the dojo, a thought came to Kya.

Kya turned to her brothers. "Hey, boys, how would you feel about learning swordsmanship?"

It caught their attention as Sokka sat up and Kohaku placed the basket down.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you said you'd never teach us the Hiten Mitsurgi style."

Kya smiled. "I didn't say I was going to teach you." Kya motioned her head to the dojo where the others were.

Kohaku followed her gaze. "You mean Karou's style?"

Kya nodded. "Yeah, Karou doesn't have any students. And you two always asked me to let you two learn swordsmanship. But since we were always traveling I wasn't able to let you two have lessons. But since we are staying here, I thought that maybe now would be a good time to learn."

The brothers looked at each other, asking each other silently if they wanted to do this. They nodded and looked at Kya.

Kohaku smiled at Kya. "We'd love to learn the Kamiya style."

Sokka ran to Kya and gave Kya a big hug. "Thank you, Kya! You're the best sister ever!"

Kya gently pushed Sokka away. "Calm down, Sokka. But your welcome." She said as she smiled.

The five heard footsteps and they saw Karou, Kenshin, Ayame, Suzume, and Dr. Gensai walking towards them.

"Kenshin's taking us all out to lunch. We'll be going as soon as I change." Karou smiled as she walked back inside.

The red-haired wanderer looked a little worried. Kya smirked.

"Hey Ai, can you go into my room and grab my wallet?"

Ai nodded and she ran inside. Kohaku then picked up the basket and went inside. Asagi came to Kya's side and helped her finish washing the clothes, and surprisingly, Sokka took the wet clothes and hung them up to be dried.

Ai ran back outside and Kohaku walked out behind her. Ai gave Kya her wallet as she finished washing.

"Thank you, Ai. I'll help you pay for lunch Kenshin, that okay?"

Kenshin smiled in relief and nodded his thanks.

Karou walked outside in her yellow kimono and pink ribbon tied into her ponytail. "Everybody ready to go?"

The red-haired man smiled. "We're ready, Miss Karou, that we are."

karou began to walk through the gates. "Let's go then."

* * *

The two Battousais and their friends and their siblings were walking down their street to a local restaurant in town.

"How lucky I am. I just stopped by to pick up my two granddaughters." Dr. Gensai said with a big smile.

"Kenshin just insisted on taking all of us out to lunch." Karou said.

"Yes, I could go for some beef stew." Dr. Gensai said.

"Beefstew!" Ayame and Suzume exclaimed in happiness.

The two Battousais stopped in their tracks and looked nervous.

"Who said anything about beefstew?" The red-haired man weakly said.

Kya whimpered a little as she looked at her wallet.

The red-haired wanderer looked up in front of him and he narrowed his eyes. Kya copied his actions.

a shady boy who was wearing a yellow Japanese style shirt and green hakama pants and had spiky black hair and tanned skin. His hair was covering his eyes and kept his head down as he walked by an old man and little boy.

"Which one?" the old man asked.

They were looking at a stand that selled toys.

"That one!" The little boy pointed. "The red one, grandpa."

The boy with the black hair walked by the grandfather and sneakily grabbed the wallet. He crossed his arms and continued walking.

"Oh, that's very nice. Would you like it?" the grandfather asked.

The black-haired boy glanced back at the grandfather and grandson with copper-brown eyes.

The grandson smiled big. "You're really gonna buy it for me?" the grandfather nodded and put his hand into the jacket to look for his wallet. The grandson jumped in happiness and excitement.

The black haired boy walked back quickly to the booth the grandfather and grandson were, and the black haired boy placed the wallet in the grandsons hand and walked away.

The black-haired boy glanced back at the booth and a hand was placed on his head, startling him.

The hand belonged to the red-haired wanderer.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" the black-haired boy yelled.

Kenshin smiled. "Nothing."

Kya smiled kindly at the boy. "We thought that you were very kind."

The boy looked shocked at the red and brown-haired wanderers.

Kenshin was still smiling at the kid when he gave a goofy wide-eyed look as he was pulled back by his ponytail by Karou.

"Kenshin, while you've been daydreaming, everybody's gone ahead without you."

Kya laughed at Kenshin and Karou's actions. Kya turned to the young boy and gave him another smile. "See ya." With that, she walked away.

"What was that about?" The black-haired boy said to himself.

"Did you see that man?" a lady from behind the boy said.

"He had a sword." Another woman said.

"It's been two years since swords were banned. Even in the Meiji Era." the first lady said.

"I guess you can't extinguish the soul of a warrior." the second lady concluded.

The boy heard the entire conversation, and clenched his fist tightly.

Kya, Karou, and Kenshin were walking across the bridge to where the others were waiting.

Kya and Karou walked on either side of Kenshin as they walked. The black-haired boy ran straight at the three at a fast pace.

He barreled right into Kenshin's back. Kenshin gave a wide-eyed look and Kya and Karou jumped back in surprise.

The red-haired wanderer's eyes widened and glanced down. Kya and Karou noticed as well.

The black-haired boy was about to run away from the group when Karou stopped him when she jumped onto his bag and revealed Kenshin's wallet.

"Hey this kid is a pick-pocket. Here's your wallet." she said angrily.

The boy glared at her. "You ugly! Let me go!"

Karou looked surprised at first. "Ug. . ." she said confused, until she registered his words. She grabbed him by his shirt and raised him up. "I'll have you know that people call me the rose of martial arts around here!"

"Yeah right, ugly!" the boy shot back.

Kya shook her head at the two and decided to pacify the them. "Alright, that's enough."

Kenshin had the same idea as he retrieved the wallet from Karou's hand. "Can't help what's been picked from my pocket, huh kid?" he said as he smiled at the boy.

The boy had his back to Kenshin with his arms crossed but turned around as the red-haired man finished his sentence. He raised a fist to punch at him. "Oh yeah?"

Kenshin caught his fist and placed the wallet into the boy's hand. "Next time, don't get caught." he said quietly to the boy.

Kenshin turned to Karou and Kya. "Shall we go now?"

Kya nodded and walked with him. Karou got up and followed him.

The boy clenched the wallet tightly in his fist and threw the wallet at Kenshin's which made a big impact.

The three looked at the boy in surprise. The young boy glared at them.

"do you think that I'm a fool? That I'm so pitiful, that you can treat me that way! I'm from a long line of distinguished samurais. I'm Yahiko Myojin of Tokyo! You pat me on the head like I'm a little kid, but I'm not! You carry that sword around, but my father would have put you in your place! I'm not scared of you loser!" The boy said pridefully.

Karou became aggravated as she heard the boy say this. She looked like she was going to smack him.

The two wanderers on the otherhand were very calm at his words. In fact, they were smiling at him.

Kenahin stepped forward. "Alright, kid."

This made the boy angrier. "I am NOT a kid!"

Kya nodded. "He's right. He's not a kid."

Kenshin smiled at the boy. "Alright. You sure look like one, but I can tell your grown up within. Take care. And don't ever lose that pride of yours."

Yahiko looked shocked, but he narrowed his eyes again and ran away.

"what a brat." Karou said sharply. "I will admit he does have samurai blood in him. You can see the warrior in his eyes."

"If the world hadn't changed, that boy would have made a fine samurai." kenshin praised.

* * *

_(at the Akebeko)_

When the three arrived, they explained what happened on the way to the restaurant.

While discussing the boy, a waitress, who happened to be a good friend of Karou, also heard the conversation.

Miss Tae, the owner of the Akebeko, was in her mid-twenties. She wore a orange kimono with a white apron and a white handkerchief thing in her hair, pulling it back. She had short brown hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes. She had a very sweet southern belle accent.

She was explaining about the boy they ran into, Yahiko.

"So you know that pick-pocket, Tae?" karou asked.

"Yahiko Myojin. I heard his parents died when he was very young. When his mother was ill, she had to be put into the hospital. The shua Yakusa sindicate gave them money to help. But after she died, they took Yahiko in, but they made him work to pay them back the money."

Kya and her brothers and sisters looked sad at this. They understood about losing your parents at a young age.

Asagi looked disgusted. "So they made Yahiko work? He's probably around Ai's age!"

"It's not unheard of, Asagi. There are lots of people who work at the age of twelve or younger. That's how some things work these days." Kya told to Asagi.

Kohaku looked serious at Kya. " Yeah, but as a pick pocket? I don't think it's a very good job to make as a living."

"I agree. But I don't think Yahiko chose to do that. Most likely the sindicate is forcing him to pick-pocket. He probably hates that he has to steal." kya said.

Sokka looked at his hands. "so Yahiko has to pay those guys the debt for his mother."

"Its so unfortunate." Miss Tae said, sadly.

Karou looked serious as she clenched her fists tightly. Looking as though she made a descision, she stood up abruptly.

She almost knocked the beef pot over, but Dr. Gensai and Kenshin grabbed the pot to steady it. But they forgot that it was still hot.

"Hot!" they shouted as they waved their hands to cool them off.

"I can't ignore this. I've gotta do something about it." Karou said as she slipped her sandals on.

She was about to run out of the restaurant, when she was pulled back by her ponytail. The one grabbing it was Kenshin.

"Miss Karou! Where are you going?" kenshin asked.

Karou glared at him. "I'm going to go find that boy. Don't try to stop me." she tried to run off again.

Kenshin pulled her hair back once again. "Hold on a sec-"

Karou turned to him in red flame of fury. "You better let go of me, Kenshin! Or your gonna be sorry!"

"Alright, you see-"

Karou cut him off as she elbowed him hard. "Let go of me!"

He let go of her. But the impact of her elbow knocked him straight to the wall. Upon impact the wooden pig decoration fell and hit Kenshin right on the head.

"Oro!" he said.

The others winced in sympathy.

"I don't think ever met somebody as cold hearted as you." karou said as she left the restaurant.

The others looked over Kenshin in concern.

"that's gotta hurt." Kya said.

Ai moved close to Kya. "Karou can be scary sometimes."

Asagi nodded in agreement as Sokka said. "That she is."

* * *

_(Shua Yakusa Sindicate)_

The two wanderers walked to the sindicate. They knew that Karou and the boy might be in trouble.

As soon as Kenshin regained consciousness, and they dropped the siblings off back at the dojo, they hurried over there.

Kya was out of her kimono and in her fighting outfit **(description of her outfit in chapter one. By the way, I forgot one more thing of her description. She has wristbands like the ones Katara had in season two of Avatar. On her right wrist there's a red fabric that was turned to a wrist band. It will later be explained. On the left its blue.) **her reverse blade sword at her side.

"Ready?" the red-haired man asked.

Kya nodded. "be prepared for anything. These guys won't give those two up without a fight. I've heard rumors about this sindicate. None of them good. I'm surprised Karou hasn't heard of them."

Kenshin shook his head lightly. "we can't dwell on that, that we can't. We have to hurry."

"Right."

With that they ran inside. But they were met up with the thugs from the sindicate.

However, before those men could do anything, they were instantly knocked out. One by one they were down.

When they reached the doorway to what was supposed to be the leader's room, they heard Karou's tearful voice. "Stop! I'm begging you, please!"

"Say goodbye!" they heard a harsh voice yell.

Kenshin kicked the door down just before the man could swing his sword down.

"Looks like we just made it." kenshin said with a glare. Kya copied his glare.

Karou looked relieved. "Kenshin. Kya."

The leader looked frightened. "there's an intruder! Everyone get in here right away!"

But none had come. It was only the kid, Karou, the leader, the three men, and the two wanderers.

Kenshin and Kya looked straight at the leader. "We're afraid they won't come. The men outside seemed rather reluctant to let us in, so we had to give them something to help them get to sleep for a little while."

The leader's eyes widened in shock. "what was that? Who the hell are these two?"

"we're only wanderers,that's all we are. We've come here to ask you to let Karou and Yahiko go peacefully, and there shouldn't be any problems." Kya said to the leader.

The man with the weird hair walked up to them looking aggravated. "What are you? Another wannabe samurai? And it certainly can't be this girl. This is irritating I'll kill all four of you!" he said as he swung his sword down.

The second man leered at Kya. "let me have the girl with the braid. She and I could have some fun." he said as he lunged at her.

With an amazing reflex, Kenshin brought his sword up and using the hilt, it hit the guy's chin up and his head ended up through the ceiling.

As the man lunged Kya, she used her hilt to hit the man in the stomach and with a series swift punches, the man fell to the ground face-down.

Kenshin glanced up at man who was up in the ceiling. "We weren't finished speaking. Please hang around quietly for a while."

Kya glared at the man on the floor who was still conscious. "keep your filthy hands to yourself, or next time . . . well let's not find out, shall we?"

The two men whimpered in fear of the two wanderers.

Yahiko was in awe of the wanderers.

Kya and Kenshin turned their heads towards the leader. "so boss, what do you say?" Kya said calmly.

The leader looked at them in fear.

"don't you think it would be best to show your generosity by letting these two walk out of here? Or would you rather live with the shame of having your entire sindicate defeated?" kenshin said sharply yet completely calm.

"It's up to you. We're fine with either outcome." kya finished.

The leader looked into Kenshin and Kya's narrowed steely eyes. Their eyes were in battle mode, silently daring the leader to make the wrong choice.

The leader chose the wise thing to do. "go on. Take him. You can take whatever you want."

Kenshin and Kya took their hands off their swords. "thank you." kya said.

Kenshin finished Kya. "Sorry to be so abrupt."

They turned to Kya and Yahiko. "hi there. Sorry we're late." the red-haired apologized.

Karou looked annoyed. "I'll say, what were you two doing?"

Yahiko grabbed his shoulder in pain.

Kenshin noticed. He gently laid his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright kid?"

Yahiko smacked his hand away. He glared at the wanderers. "I never asked you to come here and save me. I could have done it all by myself. I don't need anyone!"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "I see. I guess I'm guilty of underestimating you once again, aren't i kid." kenshin then grabbed the back of Yahikos shirt and walked away with Yahiko on his back. "Well to make up for it, at least let me get those wounds treated for you."

Yahiko instantly struggled.

Kenshin smiled at Karou. "well should we go, Miss Karou?" he asked as he walked away with Kya at his side.

"Uh, wait Kenshin, Kya." Karou said as she ran after them.

Karou looked shocked at the men on the floor as the walked through the halls.

Kya glanced at Karou. "Are you alright, Karou? Did they harm you?" kya asked in concern.

Karou shook her head. "No, I'm fine. We would have ended up a lot worse of you two didn't arrive."

"No problem. But you have to be more careful about these kind of places." kya gestured to the men on the floor. "men like these guys are one of the most dangerous kinds you can find in these areas. Next time you want to help someone, ask me or Kenshin to go with you. We'll be able to make the playing field a bit more even."

Karou nodded, agreeing with her.

* * *

_(Trail back to the dojo)_

The sun was setting as the four were walking back to the dojo.

Kya and karou walked behind Kenshin as he was still holding Yahiko.

"Damn. Damn." they all heard Yahiko say to himself.

"You feel bad that your not strong enough, kid?" kenshin casually asked.

This was Yahiko's breaking point. "I really want to be strong. So that next time I won't need any help from you! I want to be strong enough to stick up for my parents name for myself!" Yahiko shouted tearfully.

"I see." Kenshin replied while he glanced back at Yahiko.

"Damn." Yahiko said again.

In a few minutes they arrived in front of the Kamiya dojo, with Kya's brothers and sisters there to greet them.

Ai smiled big as soon as she saw them. "Big sister! Brother! Your back!" she ran up to them and gave them a hug around their waists.

Kya smiled at her. "of course we are. We told you it wouldn't take long."

Asagi smiled. "we know, even though you can take care of yourselves, we can't help but worry."

"That's what families do." kohaku said.

Kya giggled. "you're right."

Kenshin walked to the opening of Karou's class room and slide the door open. He placed Yahiko down on his feet, and Yahiko looked around his surroundings. "What is this place?"

The red haired wanderer smiled at Yahiko. "You can learn swordsmanship here starting first thing tomorrow, that you can."

Yahiko looked at the red haired man in surprise. "Swordsmanship?"

Kenshin smiled at him. "Become stronger Yahiko."

Yahiko smiled determinedly and began to boast proud fully. "don't worry about that. I'm going to become a lot stronger. I'm gonna be stronger than you." he said as he pretended to use and hold a sword.

"We have a good instructor for you, too. Assistant master of the Kashin style, Miss Karou Kamiya." kenshin said.

Right on cue, Karou popped her head into the room. "Are you talking about me?"

Yahiko looked scared for a minute as he looked nervous about his new teacher. "Just a second. You're not saying you want me to take lessons from this ugly girl?!"

Karou looked offended at that. "kenshin, are you perchance saying that I'm supposed to be his instructor?"

The red haired wanderer nodded happily, confirming his answer.

This infuriated Karou. "Alright! I know I don't have any students, but just forget about it!"

Yahiko just looked annoying as he agreed with Karou. "yeah, thanks a lot. I'd be better off learning martial arts from a raccoon! What does this ugly girl know?"

"what did you say?!" Karou yelled.

Yahiko ran away as Karou began chasing him around the classroom.

"ugly! Ugly! Raccoon!" Yahiko yelled tauntedly.

Karou was about to hit Yahiko, but our red haired wanderer got hit instead.

Yahiko laughed as he saw this and jumped around, still calling Karou ugly.

Karou apologized to Kenshin before she rolled up her sleeves, about to chase after Yahiko again.

She was starting to run at him again when she heard a female clear her throat.

Karou stopped in place and looked to the entrance of the dojo doors.

At the entrance, she saw Kya, looking very amused at what's in front of her.

"Before you start playing tag, I have some good news for you." kya said as she smiled.

Karou looked confused. As did Kenshin. "What do you mean?" Kenshin asked curiously.

Kya smiled brightly. "Well, there are two boys that I know, who have always wanted to learn swordsmanship. I could never find the time to have them learn, but I figured that since we are staying here now, they should learn now. Karou, I introduce you to two more students who are eager to learn your sword style."

Kya gestured with both of her hands to signal the new students. Two figures appeared on either side of the entrance. Both up to Kya's shoulders.

"Meet Sokka and Kohaku Mizu, the two new students of the Kamiya Kashin Style." Kya finished.

Sokka and Kohaku smiled brightly at Karou. They walked over to the stunned assistent master and they both bowed respectively to her.

"Miss Karou, we would both be honored to learn your style." sokka said.

Kohaku smiled brightly. "We will both work hard. We won't let you down."

Karou was stunned for a while, but she then recovered and smiled at her new students. She stood tall and nodded her head. "we shall start our first lessons, starting tomorrow. Welcome to the Kamiya Kashin Style."

Kohaku and Sokka smiled and bowed respectively again. "thank you." they said in unison.

Yahiko then took this chance to try to sneak away from the room, but stopped at Karou's voice. "that includes you Yahiko."

Yahiko sneered at Karou. "Like I'd want to learn from an ugly raccoon!" he laughed and tried to run away again.

Kya and her brothers laughed at his actions. Kenshin smiled from his sitting spot on the floor.

Karou looked angry and attempted to chase the kid again.

"Yahiko!"

**Second chapter is done! Finally! I'm sorry it took so long! I had to do school, and I just got my wisdom teeth out. So it took writing this a lot longer than I thought. I'll try to update more, but it might be a while. I have to listen to the episodes carefully and watch what the characters do, and try to figure out what my OC's should do. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Till next episode!**

**Episode 3 **

**Swordsman and Swordswoman of Sorrow: The Man and Woman Who Slays their Past**


End file.
